Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a digital-to-time converter, and more particularly, to a digital-to-time converter and/or a method of operating the digital-to-time converter.
A digital-to-time converter (DTC) controls the amount of a time delay (e.g., a delay period) according to and/or based on a received digital code. The DTC may be used to implement a sampling oscilloscope, a Fractional-N phase-locked loop (PLL), and/or a time interleaved analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The DTC provided in the Fractional-N PLL may mitigate the nonlinearity of a time-to-digital converter (TDC). Meanwhile, the nonlinearity of the DTC restricts the improvement of the accuracy or other characteristics of a semiconductor device in which the DTC is provided.